


Power Through This With Me

by SportyMari



Series: Halzek and their Family [8]
Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Ava is a bitch, M/M, Natalie learns, Will loves Connor, connor needs a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SportyMari/pseuds/SportyMari
Summary: Oh did you think Connor and Will would be free from drama?
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Adam Ruzek, Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Series: Halzek and their Family [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751863
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Power Through This With Me

It was a normal day in Will’s life. He had a crazy work day and his brother was shot at. Yes, that shouldn’t be normal but the number of times that Will has seen his fiancé (omg Will was not over that yet) patching up his brother was getting old. At this point, Adam and Will had gossiped about just everything with their omegas. They even discussed Adam backing out of proposing to Jay. But today, today was different. Instead of Connor patching Jay up, it was Natalie. And Will could tell that Adam was trying his best not to rip the beta apart for almost causing the downfall of Connor, Will, and their relationship. 

“She’s tying it too tight around Jay,” Adam whined from next to Will.

“Natalie is saying something to Jay as well. Maybe that’s why she’s tying it tighter,” April suggested. Though, even she was doubting her own words. 

“She’s probably still salty about Connor getting an engagement ring from me and not her,” Will smirked at the thought.

“She’s the one who thought that you would forever wait for her,” Adam chuckled, softly. 

“Seriously. I don’t understand why that woman thought you’d wait for her,” April agreed. 

“Connor is the better choice between the two of them. Not that I even have to choose between them. But if I did have to, I’d pick Connor everytime. No thinking necessary,” Will smiled at where his fiancé (seriously Will isn’t used to saying it) was talking to Maggie about a patient. 

Just then, Charles and Goodwin called for a meeting with the nurses and doctors in 30 minutes if they were free.

“I wonder what that’s about,” Adam thought out loud. 

“I’ll text you about it later, noseypants. You can relay the message to my brother like you always do,” Will pat his brother in law on the back and walked away.  
()()()()

30 minutes later, April, Will, Connor, and Maggie found themselves with Goodwin and Charles in a conference room waiting for someone. 

“We have a new surgeon who will be working alongside Dr. Rhodes,” Ms Goodwin informed the four.

“Why not tell all the surgeons together? Why have us three here too,” Maggie asked.

“Because I wanted to tell Doctor Rhodes alone as she’ll be with him mostly but you three are with him all the time that telling the four of you together would be better.”

The door opened and in came someone Will and Connor recognized. Connor gasped and gripped Will’s hand like a lifeline. Will resisted the urge to growl at the woman.

“This is Ava Becker. She’s a new attending surgeon here now. Treat her like family. Now we’ll let you all get acquainted,” and Charles and Goodwin left the room. 

“Hello Connor,” Ava waved at the other surgeon. 

“What are we missing,” Maggie asked, quietly.

“Ava is Connor’s ex girlfriend and the mother of Eveline,” Will whispered back. 

“This is the mother? Yeah, Eve gets her good looks only from Connor,” April whispered. Will smiled and high fived the omega nurse.

“She’s the one who is crazy and wants full custody of Eveline with no visitation to Connor.”

“And Connor wants the same but opposite way.”

“Exactly.” 

“And now she’s working here too,” Maggie raised an eyebrow. 

“Yep,” Will nodded.

“Complicated!”

“I agree.”  
()()()()

“Let me get this straight. Connor’s ex, who he fighting for custody against, is now working alongside him in the hospital and he’s supposed to be okay with this,” Adam looked at Will, incredulously.

“That’s the summary of it.”

“Wow. That’s a load of bullshit!”

“Why can’t Connor just explain to them that he can’t work with her,” Kelly asked. 

“Because everyone else is okay with her. Strangely and worriedly, Nat is perfectly fine with her.”

“Yeah, because they are in a group called ‘Bitches are in ditches’!”

“If I remember correctly, you told us that Will could go marry Manning and he’s dead to you,” Adam threw his friend under the bus.

“Before you start explaining yourself, I get it, Kelly. Shit was happening and Connor is the one everyone wants to protect because he’s the pack puppy and everyone loves him.”

“Yeah but that doesn’t excuse the fact that we yelled at you. You’ve been trying to earn enough money to earn enough money to buy an engagement ring. Not even I’ve bought one yet,” Kelly exclaimed. 

“Guys, it’s fine. Okay, it’s not fine but at least I know you didn’t truly fully mean anything by it.” 

“At least let us make up for it,” Adam pleaded.

“I mean if you boys want to. You’re not required to.”

“Good! Then Kelly and I are going to make it up to you.”

“Alright.”  
()()()()

Connor walked into the hospital to get ready for his shift when he saw Natalie and Ava talking to each other quietly in the locker room. 

“That is not good. Like at all,” Connor muttered to himself. 

“Good Morning, very handsome Dr. Rhodes-Halstead. Your husband is waiting for you in Treatment 1 and I’d suggest you hurry. He wasn’t looking too good,” Maggie sent a mischievous wink at Connor.

“Husband? What husband? Dr. Rhodes, you have a husband,” April gasped dramatically. 

“Both of you, stop it. We’re just engaged. There’s no secret wedding yet,” Connor joked.

“You mean, you’d get married and not tell anyone,” Sarah Reese asked Connor.

“Exactly, Sarah. None of you sneaky bastards are invited to the wedding,” Connor said before fast walking to Treatment 1. Sarah scoffed and ran after the surgeon. 

“Who’s a sneaky bastard? Connor Rhodes, you rich bitch!”

“Honestly, to those who think those two are not siblings would be wrong,” Dr. Choi commented as he walked to April and Maggie. “Now who’s his husband?”

“Will but they’re seriously just engaged. Connor doesn’t want to have the wedding until everything settles down with the custody battle for his daughter. He wants to ask her to walk him down the aisle at the wedding,” Maggie smiled.

“Isn’t she like 5?”

“Yeah but he says his daughter is the most important person in his life. So he wants her to ask her to see if she actually approves of Will or not.”

“Ah so it’s a final test before the wedding. That’s smart.” 

“Yep. Matt thought of it.”

“Who is Matt and why does Connor think he’s getting custody of his child,” Ava asked in her posh English accent. 

“Well Matt is another omega in Connor’s pack. We’re his main pack but then he has a family pack and it’s Connor, Will, Will’s brother, his fiancé, and their two firefighting friends. Plus Will’s Bruce and nephew.”

“Do you all know them?”

“Well yeah. The number of times they’ve come through here as patients and when they team up to make sure that those two eat.”

“Wow, they sound like a close knit pack.”

“They’re like a true family. Now, Connor’s daughter hates her mother and loves Connor’s pack. Everytime she comes by here, the angel helps us get the kids to open up.”

“That’s child labor isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Natalie muttered as she walked by.

“No, because most of the time she’s here talking to us about her cousins and how she can’t wait until her father and dad give her more siblings.”

Ava huffed and walked away from the trio.

“Yep, we have to get rid of her,” Ethan stated and walked away to check on his patients.  
()()()()

“Will, we should go out for drinks tonight. Ava still has Eveline until morning and—Really Natalie? Like actually seriously? You cause trouble one week and so you have to cause trouble another week?” Connor couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at how Natalie really had to make it seem like Will would cheat on him. 

“He kissed me!”

“Uh huh yeah. Sure he did. Just like I like spending time with my dad on a regular basis.” Connor was slowly losing it.

“Connor, believe me! He kissed me!”

“Nat, don’t you have a son and a boyfriend to get home to? Yeah? Bye,” Connor waved and dragged Will out with him.

“I think this Connor. Not letting someone like Natalie get to you, baby.”

“Ugh you two call each other baby? Disgusting!”

“Ava, go away.” Connor groaned and kept walking to the front door. 

“No! I will not go away! Seriously Connor! You’ve been telling lies about me to the people in this hospital!”

“No he hasn’t!”

“You stay out of this! You’re poisoning my daughter’s mind!”

“Ava stop! Leave my fiancé out of this. We got divorced years ago so please excuse us. We are going out for drinks or maybe a late dinner date,” Connor snarled.

“I am keeping custody of our child!”

“Jesus! Ava where is this coming from? We were just talking about us supposedly lying about something in this hospital!”

“Hey! Ava! Leave them alone,” Ethan yelled as he came into the room.

“Look people, we have people in this hospital. If you want to make a scene, take it outside. Otherwise, get back to work,” Maggie raised an eyebrow at the four doctors gathered together. 

“Sorry, Nurse Goodwin.”

“Now excuse us. We are going out for drinks,” Will dragged Connor out. “Have our daughter at our house at the pre discussed time.”  
()()()()

“Okay, explain to me why my daughter is lying there in a hospital bed with visible bruises on her,” Connor growled as he looked at Eveline’s chart. 

“It appears to be bruising,” Sarah commented. 

“She was with Ava until a few hours ago, right,” Maggie asked, looking over Eveline's bruised wrist. 

“Yeah she was.”

“Wait, why was she with Dr. Bekker?” Sarah looked between her coworkers.

“Ava is my ex wife and Eve’s mother,” Connor informed her.

“Oh wow. I knew she seemed off but this is crazy. How have the judges and lawyers not decided to give you full custody?”

“Sarah, I ask myself that everyday.”

“Connor! When I sent her to you, she was fine! Now she has bruises on her body?” Ava screamed at Connor. They were all outside now. Everyone got off shift a few minutes ago. 

“I didn’t even get to touch her before Will noticed the bruises,” Connor growled back.

“Oh so it was Will who fucking touched my baby!”

“No he didn’t! And she’s my daughter as well!”

“She’s not your daughter! You leave her with strangers!”

Will looked over at Maggie, Ethan, April, and the other doctors and nurses in the area close to where the ex couple were arguing. They were all watching the scene in front of them with intrigue. 

“Should we call the cops or?” April held her phone up. 

“I honestly have no idea.” Will watched the scene as well. 

“Connor looks like he’s ready to explode,” Natalie noted. Maggie scoffed and shrugged. 

“The rich prince has grown. He’s grown up and matured. Dating Will has changed Connor.”

“I thought she was cool but I didn’t realize that she’s the bitch who’s been ruining their lives. I may not like Connor much for taking Will from me but Eveline doesn’t deserve to be with that bitch. She abused her daughter and blames it on Connor and Will.”

Just as Natalie was saying her last bit, many things happened in seconds. Eveline woke up and Ava went to jump at Will. Connor snarled and tackled the other surgeon to the ground.

“Holy shit! Connor!” Jay screamed as he ran into the hospital. 

“April! What happened?” Adam asked, running in after his boyfriend. 

“I don’t know. One minute we were all listening to Nat make a heart felt confession and the next we see Connor tackling his ex wife.”

“Ava? You work here now? Since when” Jay asked after he pulled Connor off Ava.

“A few days ago. And my ex husband has given me such a great welcome reception. Most of the people here are against me.” 

“Nah, I think that’s just you. Connor can’t bad talk anyone even if he wanted to.”

“Now I do believe we have to arrest both of you for disruptive behavior in a hospital. Connor, follow. Jay, cuff the psycho bitch,” Adam turned on his heel and walked out. 

“And for the record, Bekker, my brother is a caring father. He’s a better co-parent than you are,” Jay snarled in Ava’s ear. “You could never match his level. You’re lucky you can work in the same hospital as him.”  
()()()()

If Ava happened to be fired by the hospital a few days later because a patient complained about the argument, no one knew anything about it. And if Natalie promised to keep a solely friendly relationship with Will, Connor wasn’t going to be complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell, I’ve decided to make a separate series for Connor, Will, and their drama. I didn’t want to take up most of the Halzek and Family series up on their story. Obviously, there will be crossovers between them but you’ll learn more about Rhodestead in their own series.


End file.
